Darkness on Wings
by SilverVoltage547
Summary: Mosspaw's apprenticeship has been ruined by darkness. With the daylight having gone completely dark, the clans struggle to find an answer. Night creatures lurk in the day, now instead of just night. Owls and other night creatures are a constant threat.But Mosspaw knows that someone is causing it. She suspects it's Ashstorm of Breezeclan. But maybe...there is a traitor in her midst.
1. Clan Cats

Oh my god, I'm sorry i've been away for SOOOO long. Writors block...

But, I hope to make a return! I regret to inform you that the rest of my projects are cancelled...

:C due to lack of motovation and ideas.

BUT, I have come up with a new story! :D

Let me tell you... I'm EXTREMELY lazy on names! So I will be pasting in warriors from previous stories into the other clans.

One more thing... You won't be seeing names like Destiny/Dreampaw or Dreamwish or any other rediculous names, here. No offense- but they get on my nerves. Mostly, because they come with a Mary Sue of Gary Stu. Im going to do my best in this to keep Mary Sue's out of the story.

**Tidalclan:**

Leader: Cloverstar: Light grey tabby she

Deputy: Leopartheart: bengal colored she

Medicine cat: Rivermist: Speckled grey and white she

Warriors:

Adderfang: Cream colored tom

Brambleheart: Dark brown tabby tom

Cloudpelt: light colored she

App: Mosspaw: light brown with darker brown spots, and thin stripes going down legs and tail. Underbelly, paws, and the tip of her tail and ears are white.

Dapplepelt: Calico she

Blazewhisker: orange tabby tom with white belly

App: Ravenpaw: dark tabhy she with white belly and paws

Shadewing: Dark grey tom with black patches

App: Hailpaw: Silver tabby tom with dark orange- almost red eyes

Fallowclaw: Grey tom

Volefoot: light brown tom

App: Owlpaw: brown tabby she

Icepelt: Silver tabby she

Cougarheart: Light brown tom with a darker stripe runniing from his nose to each corner of his mouth

Lionstorm: huge tom with bushy fur

Dimfire: dark grey tabby with black marks

App: Specklepaw: brown and lighter brown patches, she

Pineleap: Dark brown tabby tom

Redfoot: reddish orange tom

Apprentices:

Mosspaw (see above)

Ravenpaw (see above)

Hailpaw (see above)

Owlpaw (see above)

Queens:

Silverstorm: Marbled grey tabby (Father= Redfoot)

Kits:

Eaglekit: white and brown patched tom

Reedkit: reddish orange tom

Rainkit: Speckled grey and black she

Splashfoot: grey she (father= Cougarheart)

Kits:

Echokit: tortoiseshell she

Falconkit: Brown tabby tom

Elders:

Shortfur: thin grey tom

Birchfoot: speckled white and black tom

Quickfang: grumpy black she with large yellow eyes

**Breezeclan:**

Goldstar- fluffy golden tabby tom

Deputy: Rockstripe- grey tabby tom

App- Buzzardpaw- brown tabby tom

Medicine cat: Hazelwind- light brown mottled she

Warriors:

Lionclaw- golden tom

Lichenpelt- dark grey tabby tom

Mosswillow- light grey and white she

App- Emberpaw- gold and black tom

Hailfrost- white and grey tabby tom

Greenfern- dark grey tom with dark green eyes

Amberglow- amber tabby she

Shinepelt- bright orange she with white underbelly

Whiteclaw- white tom

Silverstorm- silver tabby she

Heatherfoot- light brown tom

Rainfall- mottled grey tom

App- Tidalpaw- light grey tabby she

Cloudspots- grey tom with white spots

Snowfall- Grey tabby tom

Apprentices:

Tidalpaw (see above)

Emberpaw (see above)

Queens:

Leafspots-light grey tabby she:

Clearkit, |PP|Skykit, and |PP|Cloudkit

Crowwing-black she, expecting

Elders:

Dappleclaw-dappled she

Fallowfur- dark brown tom with black head

**Woodclan:**

Leader: Briarstar

Deputy: Silverclaw: grumpy grey tom

Medicine cat: Wrenwing: kind brown she cat

Warriors:

Mistcloud: grey tabby she

Foxspark: Orange tabby tom

App: Flarepaw: White tom

Cloudfur: grey she

Blizzardleaf: Silver she

Smokepelt: Grey tabby tom

Amberfoot: Amber colored she with white patches

Thistlespike: Mottled grey/brown tom

Rustheart: calico she

Goldenmist: golden she

Firelight: Bright orange tom

Honeycloud: Soft golden she

Ashstorm: Dark grey tom

App: Tanglepaw: Black she

Seafeather: white tabby with silver stripes

Stormwing: grey tabby tom

App: Dapplepaw: Calico she

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw (see above)

Tanglepaw (see above)

Flarepaw (see above)

Elders:

Darkclaw: old black tom

Brightpelt: golden she


	2. Prologue

Wind brushed against Cloverstar's fur. It was dark- too dark for a green-leaf night. And too cold. _Something is wrong here..._ Cloverstar thought, flicking her tail. She slid towards her den, pushing through the vines, and laying down on her nest. The moss felt warm against her fur. Uneasily, Cloverstar closed her eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

Cloverstars eyes opened with a start. It was so bright- compared to the darkness of the night. _Am I in Starclan?_ She thought, scrambling forward.

"Cloverstar," Said a voice. Cloverstar spun around, and relaxed;

"Oh, it's you," Cloverstar's eyes softened. A dark grey tabby tom stood in front of her, his head raised in the poise of a noble leader. "Sootstar." The ancient leader padded up to her, pressing his face close to her.

"Our time is short," Sootstar warned, glancing around as if something were about to strike. Starclan's days are getting shorter. A hero _must _rise, before the clans are trapped- forever- in night."

"I see..." Cloverstar mewed uncertainly.

"Darkness on wings

Soars through the day

And no bird sings

When daylight stars shine on moss and shade." Sootstar recited. Cloverstar stood there, dumbfounded.

"What does it mean?" She asked softly.

"You know as well I do, that is something I cannot share," Sootstar dropped his voice, "Darkness has claimed the far reaches of Starclan's territory, and is moving in fast. Creature's lurk in Starclan that have never been seen here before. More than one of our warriors has faded because of these creatures."

"I must go..." Cloverstar said urgently, and turned to leave. "Wait, Sootstar, who is the prophecy about?" She said, turning back to the leader- who no longer stood there. Cloverstar growled softly. "Why can't starclan explain anything?"

Her vision started to distort and swirl, and she found herself lying on her nest. Her moss nest was tattered, and her fur was slick with sweat. _Something is killing Starclan warriors, this can't be good!_ Cloverstar bounded out into the clearing.

"Why so urgent?" A voice asked her. It was Rivermist, the Tidalclan Medicine cat. Cloverstar explained quickly.

"Oh Starclan..." Rivermist stood- speechless.


	3. Chapter 1: From 'Kit to 'Paw

**Hello people of ;3**

**Feel free to request your character. Just know that I will not accept anything with 'dream' in it. Dreams are held in high regard in warriors... So anything with 'dream' is an instant Mary Sue, sorry guys :/ I don't mean to offend you, but think deeply about it. **

**I will try to work your guys' characters into the story. Maybe as a kit or a loner or something. **

**I will accept 5. So, please put your OC's in the **_**review! **_**Thank you. Review's really mean a lot to me! **

"Mosskit..." Ravenkit mewed, pawing at Mosskit. "_Mosskit. Wake up! We're apprentices today!"_

Mosskit groaned. It was really dark out. "Why are you waking me up at moonhigh?" She said groggily, laying her head back down.

"It's not," Came another voice- her father's- Brambleheart. Dapplepelt, Mosskit's mother stirred. "It's sunrise." Brambleheart said.

_"Sunrise!"_ Mosskit said incredulously. "I don't see the sun?" She peered out into the sky, still dark. It wasn't cloudy at all, and the moon or sun wasn't visible. Mosskit shivered.

Ravenkit piped up; "Remember, it's been really dark lately?" Mosskit noddded slowly.

"I guess," She blinked, and stood up. She stretched her legs, and flicked her tail. Cloverstar already sat on the Highstone. Mosskit scrambled towards the Highstone-

"Not so fast," Dapplepelt said, dragging Mosskit back. She rasped her tongue over a grumpy Mosskit, before letting her back down. Mosskit grumbled; "I can wash myself," Before bolting off and sitting below the Highstone. She stood as strait as she could, puffing out her chest. Ravenkit sat next to her.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch prey join me beneath the Highstone!" Cloverstar yowled, as the cats assembled. "Mosskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Cloudpelt. I hope Cloudpelt will pass down all she knows on to you." Mosspaw quivered with exitement, bounding over to Cloudpelt. They touched noses, and Mosspaw sat, rigid, next to Cloudpelt as they watched Ravenkit get apprenticed.

Ravenpaw glanced at the sky, then followed his mentor away. Mosspaw turned to Cloudpelt.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, excitedly.

Cloudpelt purred. "I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner."

"So- what are we doing?" Mosspaw asked again, bouncing.

"I thought we could practice stalking."

"Yay!" Mosspaw squeaked, and followed Cloudpelt to the exit of the camp. They continued until they reached a clearing, surrounded in bushes, and thick trees. Mosspaw padded to the edge of the clearing.

"This is the training clearing, it's very soft- for battle training. It's also good for any other type of training. This is also where you will come to gather moss." Cloudpelt explained, padding into the clearing. Her paws sunk into the dry moss.

"Cool!" Mosspaw said, rolling in the moss.

"You look a kit!" Said Cloudpelt with amusement glinting in her eyes. "Here, watch this." Cloudpelt dropped into a flawless hunter's crouch, and crept forward slowly before pouncing on a clump of ferns. "Now you try it!" Mosspaw got into an untidy hunter's crouch. Cloudpelt padded over to her.

"Lower your tail a little bit- that's it." Cloudpelt suggested. "And pull in your hind legs- they are what powers your jump." Mosspaw pulled in her hind legs.

"Perfect." Cloudpelt comented, smiling. "Now try creeping forward." Mosspaw placed a paw in front of the other, slowly pulling herself forward.

"Great job!" Cloudpelt said, "Now can you try that on actual prey?"

"I can scent a squirrel close by!" Mosspaw observed, and followed the scent to a clump of brambles. Mosspaw lowered herself into a crouch. She slunk forward and... _crack. _Her paw fell heavily on a twig, which snapped. The squirrel disappeared into a tree.

"Nice try," Cloudpelt emerged from the brambles. "Just remember, always check where you place you paws. Leaf-fall is awful, because all the dead leaves crunch!" Mosspaw nodded.

"Can I try again?" She said hopefully. Mosspaw glanced back up at the sky. It was supposed to be sun-high... but it was still dark. _Where has the sun gone? And shouldn't we see the stars if it;s this dark?_ She thought nervously.

"Of course," Mewed the light colored she cat. "And then tomorrow I will teach you to catch fish. Tidalclan's diet is a balance of woodland prey and fish, as you know."

Mosspaw padded into the trees. She tasted the air. There was two fresh scents- mouse and vole. She liked voles better, so she creeped towarads the vole scent. She spotted the vole, who was devouring a large nut less than two tail lengths away. Wriggling her haunches- she pounced! Her paws landed squarely on its back, crushing it's spine. She nipped it's neck, killing it instantly. She held up the prey for Cloudpelt to see. Her mouth watered as it's body hung in her mouth...

"Great job!" Cloudpelt rushed up to her. "You get first pick on fresh-kill tonight!" Mosspaw grinned.

After Mosspaw caught two mice, and one shrew, they headed back to camp.

"Brilliant catch, Mosspaw." Cloudpelt added, as they padded into camp, and dropping the prey on the fresh-kill pile. "On my first day as an apprentice I caught a bunch of moss for the elders." Cloudpelt smiled, as Mosspaw giggled;

"Did you catch anything when you started hunting?"

"An old, scrawny vole that was dying of age." Cloudpelt grimaced good naturedly. "But then I learned how to hunt better, and soon I was catching big trout and fat mice!"

Mosspaw's mouth watered as she thought of fresh fish. _Tidalclan is lucky that they have two sources of food..._ thought Mosspaw.

"Are we going to do anything else today?" She asked hopefully, following Cloudpelt closer to the warriors den.

"No," apologized Cloudpelt, "Get some rest and food. It's not like you can tell night from day anymore, anyways."

"Okay." Mosspaw agreed, and hurried off to the fresh-kill pile, where Ravenpaw was examining the prey. He selected the vole Mosspaw had caught earlier.

"Pretty nice vole I caught, huh?" She said, puffing out her chest.

"Er.. yeah." Ravenpaw said, and started devouring the prey. "I caught that little salmon right there. And the trout next to it. If you couldn't tell, I learned to fish today!" He pointed with his tail to a few fish on the edge of the fresh-kill pile. She took the trout he had caught, and settled down next to him.

"We can eat the prey each other caught!" She said, giving her brother a nudge. But Ravenpaw was too busy stuffing his face full of vole.

"Oh sorry," He mumbled, his voice sounding distorted- due to his mouth being full of prey. "Fishing is harder work than you would think."

_Yeah right, _thought Mosspaw, _Ravenpaw's always just liked food. _She chuckled, as Ravenpaw finished the vole, licking the remaining meat from the bones. Mosspaw tore into the fresh fish. The sweet tang of the trout was delicious.

"Can I have a bite?" Ravenpaw asked, his eyes sparkling with hope. Mosspaw glared at him, wolfing down the rest of the fish.

"I take that as a no..." He said, padding off to the apprentices den. Mosspaw finished her prey quickly, skipping sharing tongues. She was tired, and her muscles ached from the strain of the day's work. After sitting around for 6 moons straight, the work that day had been something a lot different.

She found a nest nex to her brother and closed her eyes. She was about to fall asleep, when she thought she heard something hiss in her ear; _darkness on wings._


End file.
